


you can feel it on the way home

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: For a few moments he’s entirely at peace, alone in his mind, unworried and unbothered.And then he realizes that Patrick’s head is on his shoulder.orDavid and Patrick fall asleep in the backseat of Stevie's car and wake up cuddling.





	you can feel it on the way home

**Author's Note:**

> title from you are in love by taylor swift 💜

The steady roll of tires against highway pavement and the barely-audible hum of the radio are the only two sounds David hears when he wakes, slumped over in the backseat of Stevie’s car. It’s dark outside, the sun long lost beneath the skyline, and David pulls in a deep breath through his nose, eyelashes fluttering as he revels in the slow stretch of his lungs. For a few moments he’s entirely at peace, alone in his mind, unworried and unbothered.

And then he realizes that Patrick’s head is on his shoulder.

He notices details one by one. The warm exhales that tickle against his neck. The brush of his hair against his jaw. The way his temple is pressed to the top of Patrick’s head. The curl of their pinky fingers, locked in the space between them.

It’s quiet, and soft, and completely overwhelming, and David wonders how the hell he just slept through such an important event.

He flicks his gaze away for a moment, looking into the front seats, and catches Stevie’s eyes in the rearview mirror. She doesn’t speak— which is entirely uncharacteristic for her, but David isn’t going to complain about it— instead raising her eyebrows at him suggestively before focusing back on the road. Alexis is asleep in the passenger seat, cheek smushed against the window, and David catches Stevie throw a fond glance in her direction before he turns back to Patrick.

He’s not entirely sure what to do. They’ve sat close hundreds of times, but never like this, never like they physically couldn’t handle leaving space between them.

Because they’re _friends_. 

“Hi,” Patrick mutters sleepily, shifting beside David, and David practically has a heart attack at the sound of his low, gravelly voice.

“Hi,” he whispers back, leaning away slightly in a quick burst of panic, but Patrick’s hand flies up, clutching around his arm.

“Mmm,” he hums in protest, pulling him back towards him. “Stay. Sleep.”

So of course, David barely blinks the rest of the ride home, instead committing every soft breath released against his skin to memory.

* * *

Stevie drives straight to the motel, insisting she’s _too tired to continue being a taxi service_ and that _Patrick can crash in David’s room_ (despite David’s loudly whispered disagreement). 

So here David is, left with the sight of Stevie dragging his sister into an empty room without a glance back, and a still-sleeping Patrick snoring against him. He feels wired, like every breath of Patrick’s is fueling something bright and maybe just a little bit dangerous inside of him. Part of him wants to lay right here and just fall asleep again, curled against Patrick’s side, and an even bigger part wants to wake him and figure out what it feels like to share the covers with him, to tangle their legs together, to wake up to messy bed hair and easy smiles.

But a small, broken part of him is telling him that Patrick doesn’t want any of that. 

“Hey,” David eventually whispers, nudging his friend slightly.

“Hm?” Patrick asks groggily, eyes blinking open for just a second before closing once more.

“We’re at the motel,” David whispers, peering down so he can see Patrick’s eyelashes splayed against his cheeks.

“Oh,” Patrick breathes out slowly as he stretches slightly. When he finally wrenches his eyes open they meet David’s immediately, widening as he takes in their position. “How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours.” David shrugs, smiling as Patrick’s head moves with the action.

“Sorry,” he says, sounding sheepish, and this time David is the one to grab his arm as he starts to lean away.

“No, it’s- it’s fine. More than fine. I didn’t mind.” And of course, because he has no self control, his eyes drop to Patrick’s lips.

And there’s something in the air between them, something that raises goosebumps on his skin, that makes him lean just a little bit closer, and between one blink and the next, they’re kissing. His hand is on Patrick’s jaw, and Patrick’s is on his chest, and everything is so mind-numbingly quiet, so absolutely soft and perfect, that David starts to wonder if this is all a dream, if he’ll wake up leaned against the window of Stevie’s car with a canyon of space between him and Patrick.

A quiet, pleased noise leaves Patrick’s throat, and he shifts even closer, so he’s nearly sitting on David’s lap, and it takes everything in David not to pull back just to gasp at how quickly things are escalating. He leans in further, kisses harder, unable to get close enough as the slight stubble on Patrick’s jaw scratches against his own. Fingertips rake through the hair at the nape of his neck, gripping and circling frantically.

And then the passenger door is yanked open.

They fly apart, David nearly biting through his own lip and Patrick hitting his head against the hand grip as Alexis leans into the car, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

“I forgot my purse,” she says in explanation, grabbing it from the front. “Have fun!” 

Her teasing voice rings through the air as she slams the door shut once more, strutting away in her pajamas. David turns to look back at Patrick slowly.

“So, um...”

“Inside?” Patrick suggests, tilting his head towards David’s room.

David smiles widely, nodding.

“Yeah. Inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr and twitter @patrickbrewcr!


End file.
